Since the government has promulgated very strict regulations governing the type of car seat which may be made commercially available, a great deal of development has occurred in this area. Not only has the development related to the basic car seat structure and support, but also to the particular restraining systems which are used in cooperation with the car seats. One such restraining system relates to a five point harness which may be used with a car seat having a basic tubular frame, and which also may be used with a unitary plastic seat which is designed to semi-enclose the child within the seat.
While the above mentioned developments have greatly reduced the risk of injury or death of a child as a result of an automobile accident, there are still some existing problems which relate to the particular movement of the child and the effects of the forces presented by the restraining devices themselves. There may be tendencies for the child to slip within the harness in one direction or the other. Further, there may be a tendency of the harness to rope or twist so as to present, in effect, a cutting edge against the child. Additionally, the child must be restrained in the crotch area in order to prevent him from slipping downwardly and forward in the direction of his knees and legs.
Yet another problem which exists relative to child car seats is the provision of some kind of impact shield which may absorb the motion of the child as he is pitched forward as the result of an accident.
Yet another problem inherent with harnesses used with various car seats is the diffuculty in properly adjusting the harness so that forces will be applied equally across the shoulders. If too many adjustments are required, it is the tendency of the adult who is responsible for such adjustments to become lax in determining that all of the various straps are equally and positively adjusted. This may be even more true when adjustments are required for various sizes of children, particularly as the child grows.
Additionally, it is quite clear that an infant child is much safer when he is secured in a car seat when the seat is facing in the rearward direction. It is often difficult to provide a car seat that will adequately harness and protect a small child when he is placed in a rearward position, and still provide a car seat that accomodates itself to the increasing size of the child as he attains a size when he is normally placed in a car seat in a forward facing direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a car seat with an easily adjustable restraining system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a car seat including shoulder harness, crotch strap and impact shield means which effectively operate as one unit.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a car seat having a harness which may be adjustable for varying sizes of the occupant child.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a harness system for use with a child's car seat which prevents the harness from twisting and roping wherein the child may be harmed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a harness for use in a car seat in either a forward facing or a rearward facing direction and which may be used in either case with the standard auto lap belt.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a harness and an impact shield which is easily released in a single unlatching operation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a harness and a car seat which includes a buckle which is easily releasable, but is out of reach of the child occupant.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a restraining apparatus which is easily adjustable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a restraining system including a harness for a child's car seat wherein the hardware, including the buckle, does not come into contact with the child.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.